pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaeen
Gaeen is a boss in Patapon 1, Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. It is a mechanical, frog-like goliath that was apparently built by an ancient civilization. In Patapon 1, it is fought for the Dekapon Memory. In Patapon 2, Gaeen can be only fought as an Egg Battle in the Patagate, after claiming the egg from its stronger cousin, Dogaeen. In Patapon 3, he is the boss at the Tower of Purity, before being replaced by Dogaeen. Gaeen is highly resistant to critical hits, but extremely vulnerable to knockback. It usually drops Level 1-4 wood although he's made of stone. Yaripons, Megapons and Robopons are highly recommended to fight him. Attacks Heavy Sledge Slam Gaeen raises his hands above his head, and then slams his hands towards your Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song will help to avoid it, but note that the attack comes a bit faster than the other moves, so use the PonPata as soon as Gaeen winds up for the slam. It can one-hit some of your patapons so be ready! Knock Back Gaeen cups his hands on the ground, walks towards the Patapons, and then throws them away with a fierce haymaker. This attack does moderate damage and sends Patapons flying back. The PonPata song can help avoid this, but note that Patapons can get stuck between the boss' hands and body when it prepares the attack. To avoid this situation, time your PonPata to end as Gaeen advances, as trapped Patapons will be pushed into its hands, allowing them to flee. Laser Eye Gaeen stands up straight, and his eyes flash as an ominous whirring fills the air. After a moment, a thin red laser will come out of his eye and scrape along the ground. This attack does minor damage and ignites its victims. The ChakaChaka song can minimize damage, but the DonDon song avoids it completely. You can use the PonPata song to dodge the attack, if your Patapons are at the edge of the screen when Gaeen starts to charge his laser. Body Slam Gaeen, starting at Level 10 in Patapon 2, will use Dogaeen's Body Slam. Gaeen will look straight at your Patapons, with his arms back and his tongue lashing around. He then jumps on your Patapons, dealing major-fatal damage. The PonPata song is the only song that will help; without that song, even Hatapon will be squished. Avoid this attack at all costs! Trivia *The image of Gaeen on the official Patapon website is erroneously shown as an orange pallete swap of Dogaeen. *Although its main weakness is knockback, Gaeen is also vulnerable to freezing. While frozen, it is actually completely incapable of attacking, but it also seems﻿ to be harder to knock down or stagger. If enough damage is done to it while frozen, however, it automatically falls down when the ice shatters. *Gaeen's arms and head crest can be cracked when that parts are always being hit by criticals. *Gaeen's and Dogaeen's name is similar to Gaea the Goddess of Earth, in which they are similar to it's appearance. *Dogaeen and Gaeen share all the moves that they have. *Gaeen is one of few boss that appear in all Patapon games. *In Patapon 3, Gaeen uses an odd laser eye(but with same appearance) which can freeze your Patapons. The probable reason for this is because he is near a snowfield. *Gaeen and Dogaeen have a Zigoton like shape on their crest on their head. This could mean Gaeen and Dogaeen were posibly owned by the Zigotons. Videos thumb|300px|left|Gaeen Lv.50 Battle Gaeen in Patapon 3 XspWiIJ3yBtSKln6v7gai3Nhg1DTj2MI.jpg oHU1A7H7NbZIBEhWU6jGvJ19o5yIWm4z.jpg Hy4M6ZUt4lr5foQYLYSaj15ELn8S471z.jpg Archfiend of Purity.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Videos Category:Possesed Enemies Category:All-Game Boss Category:Story Character Category:Mechanical Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Seven Archfiends